


alexander's realisation

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alexander POV, F/M, Fluff, Halex, i love them, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: how alexander thought in all those special moments
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	alexander's realisation

_6th July 1935_

_2pm_

Grandmother was boarding the train, already ordering the conductor and several porters about, brandishing her cane. I followed closely behind her, trying to dodge her cane’s wrath. She asked Jocelyn to show us to the compartments, and I saw two girls along the corridor, watching my Grandmother order him about in her usual no-nonsense fashion.

They seemed to be around my age. One had a mane of golden hair and blue eyes brighter than my own. The other, behind her, had black silky hair and warm brown eyes. She was beautiful, but she turned away when she caught my eye, her face turning pink.

Something about them was fascinating - the way the blonde stared at me reminded me of how George did the same thing to me the first time I’d met him - analysing me.

The girl with the black hair looked away, looking uncomfortable. 

Jocelyn walked past us, winking. Older people always managed to make something ridiculous out of a girl and a boy in even slightly close approximation. The girl who had brown eyes turned even redder, and I felt my own face get slightly warm.

I could almost hear George scoffing at me.

***

_8th November, 1935_

_10am_

I checked my post, and there was a letter with an address in writing I could remember just like the back of my own hand. Another one of Hazel’s letters had finally arrived.

I ripped open the letter, getting out my pen with UV light on one side of it, admiring the way she always made her D’s with the extra little loop and the way her handwriting always got slightly messy when she wrote about something particularly interesting. 

She’d written a lot more than usual - it seemed that extra developments had happened in her case since the last time I’d gotten a letter from her. George read over my shoulder, already muttering to himself about what could have happened and making a mental log about all the information Hazel had given us.

I missed her terribly, in all honesty. I missed the way she smiled to herself when we’d made developments in the case, and the way her cheeks turned that shade of pink when she got excited or embarrassed.

I hoped I’d get the chance to see her again.

***

_25th December, 1935_

_00:05_

All the commotion had stopped George and I from getting to the chaos as quick as we could. I could distantly hear Daisy talking, and Michael Butler. Michael? He couldn’t have been the murder, surely. We ran to the scene, snow crunching between my and George’s boots.

“Hello? Are you all right?” I called, getting Daisy’s attention. Where was Hazel?

Of course, George’s mind was instantly in the game, “What happened? Here, what’s Michael doing on the ground?” 

I looked and realised Micheal was laying there, his leg twisted in a horrible position that made me feel ill.

“He fell. He was chasing me. He can climb - he’s the murderer!” Daisy said, her blue eyes wide. I turned, and saw Hazel, sitting looking quite dejected, yet excited at the same time.

“Well, why’s Hazel sitting in the snow?” I asked, feeling quite mortified at the thought of Hazel sitting there looking so grim. Something about seeing her like that made my insides jolt. I made to pick her up, “Come on.”

I put my arms around her shoulders, hoisting her up. Her face was buried in my coat, and her eyes were tear streaked. 

People were shouting around us and Alfred and PC Cross were arguing back and forth. I realised I had to get out of there - I didn’t want Hazel to have to stay here. I felt her go slack in my arms. She’d fainted, and I realised I desperately didn’t want her to go.

***

_26th May 1936_

_4pm_

George, Hazel and I were standing on Westminster Bridge, discussing Annie and how she possibly could have been murdered.

Hazel looked beautiful in her blue beret and glasses.

“What if she just got a note? Something pretending to be from another member of the company. So, she’s waiting for that person when the murderer comes up to her, disguised so she won’t recognise them at first.” I said, my mind spinning at all the thoughts rushing through my head. 

George nodded enthusiastically, “Good, Alex! Once they were standing at the railing with her, it wouldn’t be at all hard to do away with her,” he looked thoughtful for a second, and grinned, “I say, Alex! You be the murderer. Go and stand behind Hazel. Closer than that! Closer!”  
I realised that George was yet again presuming his role as my personal sort of assistant, carrying on with his mad idea that Hazel liked me. She wouldn’t like someone like me, would she?

He gave me a sly grin as I stood behind Hazel.

“Why do I have to be Annie?” Hazel asked in front of me, sounding rather high pitched. I could tell she was definitely turning her pink shade as she usually did when she sounded like this.

George smirked. “You’re the smallest. And you’re a girl. You’ve already proved that you know more about how Annie would think than we do.” he stated quite matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows at him from behind Hazel, which he ignored.

I simply had to do it then. I stood very close to her, so much that I could smell perfume on her.

“I don’t think I’d be worried if they came up behind me like this.” Hazel sounded as if she was talking through gritted teeth, “I’d be more surprised if they were stand-offish.” 

Again, I marvelled at how smart she was.

“So, it’d be easy for the murderer to get close if Annie believed she was meeting a friend. All right, Alex, what would you do now?” he asked me, examining us.

“I’d - er - I’d put my hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream.” I said, hoping I didn’t sound as idiotic as I felt. George nodded at me to carry on with it.

“Hazel, I mean Annie, I’m sorry about this.” I said, stammering slightly. I put my left hand over her mouth (hoping I wasn’t hurting her) and I had my right hand on her back, making sure I wouldn’t accidentally do something ridiculous and trip her over with my long legs.

I was scarily close to her - I hoped she couldn’t hear my heart beating as fast as it was. She turned her head to look up at me. I could see her warm brown eyes in all its depth. She was truly beautiful.

George spoke, and I was pulled back to reality. Hazel glared at him, and she received a quite innocent look. But I could tell he was immensely enjoying himself.

***

_25th December, 1936_

_1pm_

I stood in Kitty’s room, searching for the missing brooch frantically when suddenly I heard the door creep open.

And there I saw Hazel, looking quite as determined as I felt.

“Hazel!” I said, catching her attention. I instantly regretted it, seeing the horror on her face and her hand clapping over her mouth.

“Alexander! What are you doing here?!” she stared at me, surprised.

I felt rather stupid all of a sudden - stood in Kitty’s room going through her stuff and Hazel catching me. “Sorry. I should’ve told you. But I just thought - Kitty’s been acting weirdly all day, and she came in late to lunch. I was wondering if maybe she-”

I was interrupted by Hazel, who said, “It was her. I’ve just spoken to her. The brooch is under her pillow.

I reached for it, and so did she. Our hands touched, and I felt the sudden need to talk to her properly.

“Hazel.”

“I’ll just take it and give it to Mrs Doherty. We don’t even need to tell her who-” she said quickly, already making haste for the door. 

“Look, Hazel, could you just stop for a second?” I stammered, suddenly tired of all that was going on. “I keep talking to you, but you’ve been ignoring me. I-” I felt ridiculous, stammering and not feeling confident like George would be.

I stared at her, and all over again I had to marvel at how beautiful she was. Her silky black hair, her brown eyes, her cute blush.

Everything about her.

Everything about her was perfect.

Suddenly, my thoughts stopped short, and I realised that Hazel was kissing me. I was surprised at first, but I leaned into the kiss, finally getting to live out the moment of my dreams.

I felt electricity coursing through my veins, like fireworks were going off.

She jumped back, and turned a violent shade of red. She stammered something and I must have said something too. Though I can’t quite remember - my mind was still blank from the kiss.

I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face.


End file.
